The invention relates to a housing for installation in motor vehicles in order to accommodate electronic components.
Electronic control and regulating systems are increasingly employed in motor vehicles. Their components are accommodated in housings which sufficiently protect them against the stresses and interferences occurring during operation. Such housings are partially or completely constructed as metal housings so as to suppress electromagnetic interferences (EMC* interferences). At the same time, such a metal housing serves to dissipate the heat generated by the electrical power so that the electronic components can function properly at an ambient temperature of -40.degree. C. to 120.degree. C., for example, by the additional use of cooling fins. FNT *Translator's Note: EMC=electromagnetic compatibility
This requirement for temperature resistance together with the requirement that the housing be tight makes the overall housing suitable for the engine area. In order to meet all of these requirements, complicated structures are often provided for such housings which also results in high manufacturing costs.